


Let Me Entertain You

by Anonymous



Series: No Longer Just The Boy Next Door [4]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Being Walked In On, College, Cunnilingus, Early Queen (Band), F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Brian walks in during your special time, but he doesn't plan on you stopping just because he showed up.
Relationships: Brian May & Reader, Brian May/You
Series: No Longer Just The Boy Next Door [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607869
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Anonymous





	Let Me Entertain You

The warm breeze that floated from the open window across your body felt blissful in that way that only an early spring morning could provide as you sat on Brian’s bed with your knees drawn to your chest and hands toying with the crumpled sheets underneath them. He had only left a few minutes ago, the commitment of class regretfully pulling him out of the flat, but each agonizing second that passed without his presence felt like an eternity. You’d stumbled your way into the bathroom earlier to clean up, legs still wobbly and aching in the best way possible after your action filled night accompanied by a quick morning shag, but ultimately decided to take advantage of your forever extended welcome and crawl back onto the mattress - feeling decidedly comfortable and foregoing putting any clothes back on. 

You wished you’d never have to move from your current spot, the comforting plush of the pillows you sat against feeling more appealing than dealing with any real-world responsibilities. In your mind, life had been unfairly stressful the past few weeks; obviously the pressure of college never lifting its unforgiving weight off your shoulders dragged you down, but some unjustified self-doubt had also reared its ugly head into your life. 

Queen was beginning to take off, at least in Freddie’s eyes, and it was hard to imagine you weren’t just dead weight holding Brian back from becoming the rockstar you knew he was. The multitudes of beautiful girls lining up after each gig just to have a second of Brian’s attention all seemed leagues above you and made you wonder why he was still wasting his time with you. You knew the feelings were stupid each time he strolled off stage to push past the other women and beeline straight to you, but the more bold ones that had the courage to try and chat him up on campus even though you were stood right next to him diminished your confidence a little. 

The dull ache in your muscles interrupted your spiraling thoughts, a good reminder that ultimately your fears about Brian still wanting you had no real basis. You absentmindedly trailed a hand down between your legs, gliding your fingers gently along your folds. The sensitivity still lingering from not even a couple hours ago made you let out a small sigh as you parted your knees more, giving yourself room to properly touch yourself. A few lazy circles against your clit had you slipping your eyes shut, your free hand tightly fisting into the sheets below you. 

It was best, you decided, to pace yourself and returned your focus back to your folds that were now slightly slick with your arousal as images of Brian filled your mind. Despite your slowed speed, your breathing quickly became ragged and you involuntarily arched your back off the pillows behind you as your body craved more than your slow teasing. Heat pooled in your stomach as you gave your clit a few more moments of attention, the stimulation to the swollen nerves shooting pleasure up your spine and forcing a soft moan out of your mouth. 

You willed your muscles to relax as you slipped your index finger into your cunt, the penetration making you clench around yourself. It certainly wasn’t uncomfortable but Brian’s fingers and cock that you were used to were much bigger and you squeezed your eyes tighter as your buried your middle finger into yourself alongside the first. It had been a while since you had pleasured yourself, considering you were always around Brian who was more than willing to do basically anything you asked of him to please your body, but there was no denying the indescribable sensations you rediscovered you could bring upon yourself. Your fingers couldn’t compare to Brian’s, but using your other hand to rub at your clit while you continued to pump your fingers in and out of your body while imagining your boyfriend was here with you certainly came close. 

Your wrist eventually began to ache from the uncomfortable angle, but you decided to ignore the pain in favour of chasing your orgasm. You teetered yourself on the edge, slowing your movements to tease yourself, and relaxed your head against the pillows to look up at the ceiling as the beginnings of your release crept up inside of you. You held in a deep breath as you planted your feet firmly into the mattress, trying to avoid any lewd or noisy sounds that would easily travel out of the window and give anyone on the street walking by an idea of what you were up to.

“Starting the fun without me?”

Brian’s deep voice stilled your movements as you snapped your head up to see his lengthy frame standing in the threshold of his bedroom door with his arms crossed and a cocky smirk plastered across his face. The slim moment of fear and shock before you caught sight of him had coursed adrenaline through your veins, stiffening your muscles and ruining the cusp of your orgasm that was so close, but now so far away. 

“Jesus Christ,” You laughed, sitting back against the pillows once again and pulling your hands from between your legs in embarrassment that he’d caught you in such a vulnerable position. “Warn a girl next time.”

He smiled at your exasperation and settled himself next to you on the bed, shrugging his shoulders. “Sorry, but this is  _ my _ flat you know.” 

You playfully shoved his arm as he leaned towards you and instinctively closed your knees again. “I thought you have class this morning.”

“Got cancelled,” Brian replied, looking down at your chest as your crossed you arms over yourself. You noticed his tongue darted out to lick at his lips before flicking his gaze up to your eyes, his calm demeanor quickly devolving into a lust-filled one that was obvious by the thin ring of color left of his iris. “But don’t let my presence stop you.”

You felt your face heat up at his hidden yet blatant suggestion, your mind blanking on how to respond. You’d been together for a while and didn’t feel any shame in the bedroom with Brian, but you’d never done something as intimate as letting him watch you pleasure yourself. He could sense your hesitation and leaned in, hooking your chin with his hand and pressing your lips together. You melted into his touch and let your arms uncross to fall down to your sides and Brian took the opportunity to bring his other hand up to your breasts, giving one a gentle squeeze as you let his tongue slip into your mouth. A new gush of your previously interrupted arousal flowed between your legs and you pressed your legs even closer together in dirty shame at how much this was affecting you. Brian noticed the tenseness of your muscles and pulled back from the kiss, not before giving your nipple a taunting pinch, that same smirk from earlier returning. 

“Don’t get all shy on me now,” He whispered, giving you one last chaste peck before shuffling down the bed to rest in front of your closed legs. You couldn’t help but let a small smile tug at your lips before slowly spreading your knees apart, fully presenting yourself to Brian and giving him room to settle himself on his stomach between them and propping himself up on his elbows. 

Your breath almost stopped at the sight of Brian’s face hovering just inches from your core, waiting for you to do something instead of him, and coursing arousal through your veins at how much the shy guitarist everybody knew always managed to surprise you with his raunchiness. The subtle, warm touch of his fingertips against your inner thigh made your skin feel like it was on fire as you trailed one of your own hands down to your folds once again. It made you almost dizzy to see how intently Brian watched your pussy as you ran a finger through your folds to gather the wetness that had formed there. 

Your eyes fluttered shut as you used the opposite hand from before to slide a finger into your hole, the use from earlier making it slide in with ease. You let out a loud breath as you began to pump your finger, trying to control the stutter of your hips in order not to hit Brian in the face. The pleasure you felt earlier easily came back and you were already close to release, the strain of denying yourself it before heightening the intensity of your touch.

Brian must’ve not been content to sit and watch after a few minutes, because just before you could add a second finger you felt his own much longer digit press against yours inside of you. You let out a wanton moan as he prodded against your walls, his movements counteracting with your own and making it very difficult to keep your hips still anymore. You threw your head back against the pillows and used your free hand to pull at your hard nipples, the touch between your legs being overwhelming yet not enough to bring you to completion. 

You peeked your eyes open when you felt Brian slightly push at your wrist and couldn’t help the arch of your hips as he leaned down to gingerly lick at your clit. Your mouth fell open in a silent scream at the wet warmth of his mouth around your nerves and flew your unoccupied hand down to grip at his curls. You felt him smile against your core when your hand insistently pushed his head harder against you, desperate to finally get off. You gave no care to the strange tangle of your hand mixed with his and the new addition of his mouth all converging around your throbbing cunt, and felt your muscles tense before the euphoric wave of your orgasm finally crashed upon you. 

You helplessly moaned as you both continued your movements as you rode out the high of your release, and slumped back into the pillows supporting you once you had indicated to Brian the stimulation was too much. Your core shamelessly pulsed at the sight of Brian sitting up from between your legs, his chin slick with your arousal and a dopey grin settled on his face. He moved back up the mattress to sit next to you as you caught your breath, grabbing your hand to press a soft kiss against your knuckles. 

“You wanna go get breakfast or something?” Brian timidly asked, resting your hand innocently in his lap.

“Yeah,” You smiled, resting your head against his shoulder and stretching your legs out down the bed. “Just give me a moment.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was short but I can't stop writing these one shots.


End file.
